


the butt plug

by rukimatsumoto



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alive Carla, Business Trip, Flight au, M/M, Sex Toys, Unbeta'ed, dorks being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3506381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rukimatsumoto/pseuds/rukimatsumoto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi goes on a business trip and is taking Eren with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the butt plug

As an collage student it was rare that Eren could enjoy some vacations outside the country. If you had to attend college and work parttime there was not much money to spend on great vacations. Lately he spend most of his money to not excatly look like a college student when he was with his boyfriend 10 years his senior and head of the german branch of a “bigass” french company. As this sexy little french man was the reason why Eren was packing his belongings in a suitcase, leaving a mess in his dormroom. Levi got the chance to travel for 10 days to the new office in Tokyo with all the costs paid and some extra money for instructing the office in Tokyo to work more efficient.

Eren was a little sad to let his boyfriend go for more than a week when he finally had some time on hand because of his vacations and the vacations of his family that he had not to attend to in contrast to the last few years. He maybe was a legal adult but his mother still saw him as her precious little baby needing to be pampered. And after he learned, that his freetime and Levi’s bussiness trip fell in the same time he was sulking. Well, not in a childish way but the totally adult than I’ll do so much fun things, that you will envy me-way. But one night with homecooked dinner at Levi’s the man suddenly gave him some tickets for a flight and back to Tokyo and the same date as Levis trip. Their first vacation together.

So 12hours of flight. A looong ass time to spend with sleeping, playing Tetris, trying to get some stuff for his lectures done and stuff. But when Eren was about to close his suitcase, checking his surroundings for things he might had forgotten, his eyes landed on his box for toys. Since Levi had a thing for presenting Eren with some toy or another he had to buy a box for toys so his mother wouldn’t get a heart attack cleaning his nightstand, when she was at his place. So this trip would be kind of a honeymoon for Levi and Eren and Eren really wanted it to be as awesome as possible. Maybe bringing a toy or two would be really appreciated by Levi.

Eren moved to the box and opend the lit. Cuffs? Lacy underwear? Tight high socks? A vibrator? Or this some plugs? He shuffled through his box to pick the best bits of everything. One never know what kind of mood would struck them on the other side of the world. And the last thing he had in his hand to put down into the bag was his favorite all surgical steel buttplug. He loved the coolness on his skin and the longish oval form and he loved the heat that the steel emitted warmed by his insides when it was in him. Eren bit his lip looking down and rolling the plug in his hands. He could have some fun with himself now. He had a little more than half of an hour to clean up his room before Levi was going to pick him up for a lift to the airport. But if he wouldn’t do a proper job the would put Levi into a bad mood before the flight and that wasn’t desireable at all. He wanted the flight to be good to,to put them both in the right mood for their trip. He… He looked back at the plug in his hand. He may not had the time for the whole way but… 

"I really hate this security checks. Beeping for the button of your pants if you are unlucky." Levi was a little on the edge today. It seemed like he didn’t sleeped well and so he was a slightly touchy to put himself back into good mood. His hands where now links with Erens and the brunet couldn’t be happier. He really loved it when he was Levis way to leave the stress behind them. They neared the check and pulled out of their light jackets, to put them in the boxes for the x-ray. Levi got through the examination without incident. But when Eren passed the metal detector the thing beeped loud and clear. "Sir, you need to come over here." A officer told Eren and Levi was huffing like this proved his statement before. You could do so much more with the time they you spend on the security check. But even Levi though it was important to do such detailed check. "Are you still wearing your belt, Sir? Accessoirs? Or other metallic things that could trigger the detector?"Well, fuck. "Nope? Don’t think so. Maybe a failure in the system?" Yeah that sounded totally unsuspecting. Like any terrorist would say: Oh man, now you got me. Here show me the way to prision. The officer just nodded and got his metal detector to scan Eren body more closely. Nothing on the arms, the chest, the back or the legs. But on butt level it beeped loud and clear. "Sir?" Eren turned red. He turned tomato red and would wonder when his hair had turned red to. "I need you to follow me, Sir. You have to take of your pants." Levi looked at Eren slight confused and took their hand baggage to follow the officer and his boyfriend to a little private room where he had to wait outside.

Eren showed up around 10 Minutes later. The officer smirking and with tears of mirth still wet in the corners of his eyes. “Okay. I hope you learnt a thing or two about metal detectors, Sir. But you are free to travel now.” Eren looked mortified while he nodded. “Yeah.” “And you know the toilets on the planes are expected to be visited alone. But I wish you a pleasant flight.” The officer again tried to stifle a laugh, but failed and retreated to his former position quickly. “What the fuck was that about?” All in all they spent a quarter of an hour with the security check, more than Levi had planed. “I, uhm….yeah funny story. Did you know… uhm… that this detectors even find metal inside the human body?” “Okay… do I wanna know the answer?” Eren opened a small bag for Levi to peek in and made his boyfriend laugh unexpected loud about the content. “Really? Why didn’t you go with a plastic one?” “Because this is my favorite and I am dump, thank you fucking much.” Levis grey eyes glistened with dark frolic. “So you wanted to have a happy flight, eh? Oh Eren, you really are a dirty dirty boy.” His voice droped and Eren knew even if his surprise was spoiled Levi would make up for his efforts.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to do a second chapter or a second one shot to this AU... when I've learned some intresting things about butts from my friend. So be prepaired. ;)


End file.
